


Make Me Feel Special

by SeongCiro



Series: A.C.E BoyPussy [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, cannot change my mind, donghun with piercings is HOT, dongjunchan, fluff at the end, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongCiro/pseuds/SeongCiro
Summary: Yuchan can always count on his boyfriends to make him feel better.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: A.C.E BoyPussy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Been gone too long ! I promise I'm working on all the request fics !

Yuchan couldn’t have gotten out of his last class fast enough. The second his professor ended the class he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. It hadn’t been the best day for him and he was ready for it to end. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with his boyfriends. Maybe eat a ton of ice cream. And watch a scary movie. Or...

He got distracted as his phone went off in his hand. He looked at his phone and felt relief wash over him. He quickly answered the call.

“Hey, babe.” His voice cracked slightly.

“Hey baby,” Junhee’s voice sounded so sweet over the phone, “You okay? Did you have a bad day?”

“How’d you know?” He sniffled, “I didn’t text you or Donghun-”

“Because I’m the best boyfriend ever! Duh!” Junhee exclaimed. Yuchan couldn’t help but laugh at his outburst. “C’mon, you had your worst classes today. I know you.”

Yuchan cracked a smile, “You’re the sweetest.”

“We’ll see you when you get home, yeah? We love you.”

“Okay, okay. Love you weirdos too.” He hung up feeling slightly better than before.

Yuchan chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly made his way up the stairs to their shared apartment. All his anxieties from the day were slowly clouding his mind. He tried to shake those thoughts away as he carefully pushed the door open. Donghun and Junhee glanced from their spots on the couch. Yuchan kicked his shoes off and slumped against the door with a pout. 

“What’s wrong?” Donghun’s soothing tone helped Yuchan relax a little.

“Nothing.” He replied weakly, unable to move from his spot. “Everything’s okay.”

“Liar. Come here.” Junhee patted the empty spot between them. 

Yuchan threw his bag down and made his way towards his boyfriends. He jumped over the top of the couch and immediately laid his head on Junhee’s lap.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Junhee ran a hand through Yuchan’s hair, “it’s okay.” 

Donghun placed a hand on Yuchan’s inner thigh, “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“It’s just… been a rough day.” He sighed. He traced a finger along the top of Donghun’s hand.

“Do you want us to make you feel better?” Donghun’s voice was deep, he lightly squeezed Yuchan’s thigh, “Get your mind off of things?”

Yuchan sucked in a breath. He quickly nodded his head.

Junhee lightly pulled on his hair, “Words, baby boy.” He cooed. “I know you can use them.”

“Yes,” Yuchan whispered, “Please.”

Junhee ran a hand down the front of his shirt before grabbing the bottom hem while Donghun’s hand played with the zipper to his pants. “Is this okay?” They asked in unison.

Yuchan swallowed. He nodded again. “Yes.”

Simultaneously, Junhee took off his shirt and Donghun pulled off his pants and boxers. Donghun hooked one of Yuchan’s legs over the back of the couch, putting Yuchan’s freshly shaved pussy on full display. “So pretty.” He praised. Donghun pressed kisses into his inner thigh. Yuchan gasped as Donghun pressed his tongue piercing against his clit. The hard metal felt amazing against the hard bud. He ran it over with expertise, knowing just how Yuchan liked it. He licked along his folds, teasing his entrance and clit with the small metal ball again and again with each pass. Yuchan struggled to keep his legs spread as Donghun pressed the tip of his tongue against his entrance. Junhee took the opportunity to pinch one of his nipples, eliciting a high pitched moan from Yuchan. He rolled the small bud between his fingers, drawing out whimpers and moans from him.

Junhee ran his free hand through Yuchan’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Yuchan’s eyes fluttered closed. “Really good. But-” He groaned as Donghun pushed in a finger along with his tongue.

Junhee tilted his head, “What do you want?”

“I-I-” Yuchan felt his face turn red from embarrassment. His back arched as he felt Donghun bring him closer to his climax. “I want to cum- so badly- please-”

Donghun pulled his head back for air, a thick trail of saliva and slick dripped from the corner of his mouth. He cocked his head to the side, “But baby,” he grinned, “we’ve only just started.”

Yuchan whined, he hated the feeling of his build-up slowly fade away. He pressed his face into the side of Junhee’s growing erection. “Junnie,” he turned so he was laying on his stomach. He looked up at Junhee through his thick lashes, silently asking for permission. Junhee nodded his head. He pulled down the hem of Junhee’s shorts, his dick slapped him in the face. Yuchan whimpered. Junhee pushed Yuchan’s bangs out of his face. He licked a stripe along the underside, tracing along the thick vein. Junhee loudly moaned, something that always made Yuchan feel accomplished. Yuchan suckled on the tip to tease Junhee. His tongue dipped into his slit while he used a hand to squeeze one of his balls. Junhee threw his head back against the couch with another long moan.

“Fuck.” Junhee groaned, he pushed Yuchan’s hair back, “God, you look so pretty like that, Channie.”

“Such a pretty boy,” Donghun purred. He pressed a kiss into the small of his back. “Does baby want a reward?”

Yuchan pulled up for air. “P-Please,” he scrambled to get on his knees, spreading them as far apart as he could for Donghun. He nuzzled his face against Junhee’s cock. “Please, please,”

Donghun pressed two fingers into Yuchan’s entrance. Yuchan panted heavily, his nails dug into Junhee’s thigh. Donghun smirked. He loved watching their baby fall apart so beautifully like this, so eager for both of their cocks. He pressed another kiss further up his spine. “I love you, Channie.”

“I-I love you- Hunnie-” He panted as Donghun slowly scissored him open.

“Hey,” Junhee whined, “where’s mine?” He threaded his fingers in Donghun’s short hair to get his attention, “Hunnie, I didn’t get one.”

Donghun rolled his eyes. “I love you, Junnie.” He softly kissed his pouty boyfriend.

Junhee happily hummed. “I love you, too,” He cupped the side of Donghun’s face and pulled him in for another kiss.

As Donghun slipped his tongue into Junhee’s mouth, he also slowly inserted a third finger into Yuchan, who was still panting below him. Yuchan whimpered at the burning stretch while Junhee moaned into their kiss.

“Hun- Hunnie-” Yuchan whined as he pressed himself against Donghun’s fingers, “I’m ready- Please-”

Donghun pulled his fingers out. Yuchan could hear him taking his pants off. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest. He felt Donghun press the tip against his hole. Yuchan couldn’t wait, he pushed himself back against his cock, eager for Donghun to just _get on with it___

_ _Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle. “Easy, baby,” he put his hands on the younger’s hips, “I’ll take care of you.” He slowly pushed himself into Yuchan. He moaned, loving the feeling of Yuchan’s tight cunt clenched around his cock. Donghun didn’t stop pushing himself in until his hips were flush against Yuchan’s._ _

_ _ “Fuck, so big-” Yuchan gasped, he pressed his forehead into Junhee’s thigh. “M-Move.” He felt Donghun lightly tug on his hair._ _

_ _“What about Junnie?” Donghun asked sweetly, “Look at him, he’s been waiting for you.”_ _

_ _Yuchan looked up at Junhee. His hair was a mess, a result of both Donghun and himself pulling on it. He was looking at Yuchan through hooded lids. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Yuchan’s eyes traveled down to his cock. It was painfully red, the tip was leaking small beads of pre-cum. _ _

_ _Yuchan licked another stripe up the side of his cock. Junhee shivered at the sudden action. “C’mon, don’t be a tease.” Junhee placed his hand on the back of Yuchan’s head. He slowly eased Yuchan down his length, grateful for his lack of a gag reflex. “You, too, asshole.” He directed at Donghun, “He’s being such a good boy, don’t you think good boys deserve rewards.”_ _

_ _Donghun pulled himself out halfway before snapping his hips forward. Yuchan tried to choke out a moan, only muffled by the cock in his mouth. Junhee ran a finger down Yuchan’s neck and spine, his silent way of telling Yuchan he’s okay. Donghun maintained a slow pace, shallowly fucking his cunt. Yuchan bobbed his head up and down Junhee’s cock, he used his free hand to stroke whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth._ _

_ _“Pretty boy,” Junhee cooed, “Such a good boy, look at you, taking both of our cocks so well.”_ _

_ _Yuchan let out a low whine, loving hearing the praise he craved. He felt Junhee buck his hips, letting him know he was close. His eyes fluttered shut, letting Junhee take over. He tried to be as still as he could while Junhee fucked into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat perfectly. Donghun picked up the pace, chasing after his own orgasm. He reached between Yuchan’s legs to tease his sore clit. He rubbed it, trying to match the pace of his thrusts._ _

_ _Yuchan suddenly felt his head spin from the amount of pleasure going through his body at once. Feeling Junhee’s cock in his mouth with Donghun fucking his cunt and teasing his clit the right ways. His eyes rolled back into his head as his climax hit him hard. He squirted on Donghun’s cock, not caring that it leaked onto the couch. He whined from the sudden overstimulation form Donghun still rubbing his clit, already trying to make him cum again. His moans sent vibrations right down Junhee’s cock and it wasn’t long until he came hot sticky ropes of cum down Yuchan’s throat. He pulled his head off with a lewd _pop_. Whatever he wasn’t able to swallow dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Junhee pulled his head up to catch him in an open mouth kiss. Yuchan whimpered and moaned as Junhee’s tongue cleaned his mouth.___ _

_ _ _ _Donghun was still pounding roughly into him. Even though Yuchan loved the feeling of being fucked past his breaking point, something Donghun loved to do anyways, but he was so sensitive from cumming. He felt tears streaming down his face as Donghun kept rubbing his sore and aching clit. His cunt clenched around Donghun’s cock, pulling him further in. “Fuck, so close,” Donghun panted, “so fucking good.” It took a few more thrusts before he came hard inside him. Yuchan came for the second time with a loud cry. He squirted hard onto Donghun’s hand. He collapsed onto Junhee’s lap for support as Donghun slowly pulled out. Yuchan whimpered, his sore cunt leaked a mixture of Donghun’s cum and his slick onto the ruined couch below them. His mind felt hazy, he couldn’t make out what Junhee or Donghun were saying. He tried to focus on his breathing and making the world less blurry._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh my god- you can’t fuck someone to death, dummy!” He heard Junhee hiss at Donghun._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Yuchan gave a weak laugh, “Please, fuck me til I die.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s tired.” Donghun rubbed a soothing circle on his back._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Tired. But ‘m feeling real good.” Yuchan mumbled. “I love you guys.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, no-” Junhee pushed his hair back, “Yuchan don’t fall asleep here we still have to-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But ‘m tired.” He pouted._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And you’re a mess, please at least take a bath,” Junhee said softly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fine.” Yuchan felt Donghun pick him up with ease. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he carried him to the bathroom._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Donghun placed him gently into the tub. He ran the warm water while Junhee tried to clean his thighs and pussy with a washcloth as clean as he could without hurting him. Yuchan whimpered each time Junhee got too close. And each time Junhee said ‘I’m sorry’ and kissed him until he stopped whining._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When they finished cleaning him and washing up themselves, Donghun carried Yuchan to their bed. He placed Yuchan in the middle of the bed, his favorite place. Junhee and Donghun laid on either side of him. Yuchan grabbed both of their arms and crossed them over his chest. It was their favorite way to sleep since it made Yuchan feel safe._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know,” Yuchan muttered, “you guys suck.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The three couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re the one who wanted to get your mind off things!” Donghun shouted._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah but like, scary movies and eating popcorn.” Yuchan yawned, “I loved this way better, though.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re annoying.” Donghun stuck his tongue out, his piercing glinted under the moonlight._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Not as annoying as that!” Yuchan tapped the piercing, “Where the fuck did you learn to use that?! I thought I was gonna cum just from it alone!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Right?!” Junhee exclaimed, “It feels so fucking good- hey can that be our boyfriend instead?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Donghun snorted, “It’s all about the technique, so you’re stuck with me!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Damn,” Yuchan closed his eyes, “Thought we could finally get rid of you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Gee, love you, too.” Donghun pressed a kiss into the side of Yuchan’s cheek._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I love you,” Yuchan sang, “Hunnie and Junnie.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Love you two, too.” Junhee chimed in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Donghun rolled his eyes, “If we don’t stop now we won’t sleep. Night, assholes.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Yuchan hummed in agreement. He turned to cuddle into Junhee’s chest so Donghun could cuddle him from behind. It wasn’t long until the three’s exhaustion settled and they fell into a comfortable sleep._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other groups, pairings, tops, bottoms, kinks, don't hesitate to request it ! But please specify if it's for bp or not ! Much appreciated !
> 
> It's been taking me a while, but I promise to get to each request !


End file.
